And Miles To Go Before I Sleep
by Calico Yorki
Summary: Little more can be said than that the Zafara Double Agent could never have been fully prepared for this client. - Fanfic's got me feelin' so free, I wanna celebrate, enjoy this Neopian Opus for me, ahh yeah, al-right, I wanna celebrate. HEY. Lots of writers turn their summaries into Daft Punk parodies! I find the contrary hard to believe! Chapter 9, after so long! EDIT: D'OH
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, wintry night in southwestern Meridell. Rain lightly drizzled, turning to icy sludge on the roads. Only those lacking the ability to reason or with not a thing to lose would be caught out in this weather. At the moment, only a single woman dared to brave the frigid temperatures and slogging mud. She had added a furlined cloak and boots to her normal ensemble, while her pale blue eyes gazed steadily ahead.

Business had been slow for the Zafara Double Agent after the Second War with the Darigan Citadel, to say the least. Practically no one saw fit to steal information from others, and the peacenik fancies had quite frankly exasperated the spy. Anyone who tried to say that they didn't want to gain the most pertinent, up-to-date intel on combat training and supply routes was either lying through their teeth or doing a fantastic job of fooling themselves. Even if no one _wanted_ a war, even if the Darigan Citadel and the country of Meridell were finally at a lasting peace, there would be a war sometime, someday. And if the ambiguously aligned Zafara played her cards right, she could come out of this latest mission smelling like roses and with Meridell's greater strategies still protected.

This was how she found herself traipsing through the mud and rain and now _sleet_, carefully skirting the border of Brightvale. King Hagan had never quite favored those who used knowledge as a bargaining chip or a weapon of war, and tended to become uncharacteristically wroth if someone placed his brother Skrarrl in danger as the Double Agent could be doing now. Even if the faded blue Zafara intended to not _fully_ betray the country of Meridell, she'd rather not risk the more capable of the brotherly rulers. Besides - Where she was going, once she got close enough to the borderlands, no one would be fool enough to try and chase her in. "The things I do for excellent client service," she said wearily. "Someone needs to look into retirement for spies." That would be nice.

Yes, that _would_ be nice. She could relocate to Mystery Island, and just spend the rest of her days in a bikini and a sarong; sipping delightfully colorful, stupor-inducing beverages for days and weeks and months and years, until maybe the sunshine managed to put some color back into her fur. Maybe with a different diet she'd be able to get back some of that lovely azure hue that had knocked out any man she walked by. The first few years of her current occupation had been so fretful and riddled with anxiety that her fur and hair had become faded and stringy.

Or perhaps she could head to Altador now that it had been rebuilt to an extent - _That_ would be something she'd have to think about. All of the history and the culture, their vast stores of historical knowledge, their schools of social and political philosophy...Right down to their food. Stashed in the Double Agent's little hideaway was an Altadorian cookbook she had rescued from the Rubbish Heap. Whoever would have thrown that kind of treasure away would be hung from the gallows if the Brightvalian Scholars had found out. True, it didn't have a title that would be readable to most in these parts, but books of any kind simply did _not_ belong in the trash. Even though the Double Agent had carefully cleaned it - Finding that by the grace of whatever God might watch over them it wasn't in too bad a shape - She simply couldn't afford to cook a lick of the recipes inside. Maybe someday, she always told herself.

Idly, the Zafara Double Agent realized that all of this pontificating on vacations and their derivative trains of thought had brought her right abreast of the borderlands. Hurriedly, she made her way past the low, overgrown stone walls and into the gray, dusty fields. Gnarled, sickly trees clawed up at the stormy sky, and small creatures of uncanny visage peered at their new visitor from all directions. None of this bothered the Double Agent, though - The havoc she had seen wrought in the Darigan Citadel by the theft of their Orb was starkly similar to this, so she wasn't seeing anything new. It wasn't long before she found herself on the path, lined by little ruts alongside the path for wagons - Not that any traveling wagons had likely been through here in a long time.

At last, the storm had begun to settle - Although now, it seemed that the temperature was rising a bit. A thin mist was rising up from the mud, creeping its tendrils all around to coil around the scraggly roots and the rank sedges, over the stagnant tarns scattered about, around the Double Agent's feet and tail. Eventually, dark towers became faintly visible rising up far ahead. Fighting down the urge to pick up her step, the dull blue Zafara kept a steady, even pace as the path began to fade into the dirt all around. She'd get to the appointed destination when she got there. It wasn't like her present client didn't have orders of magnitudes more time on his hands than her usual fare. Expatriates from the Darigan Citadel tended towards getting cabin fever with their lack of outside visitors.

Not a soul - Well, considering how close she was to the Haunted Woods, that might not be _precisely_ accurate. Not a single Neopet could be seen around the towering mansion. The windows were boarded-up, the paint was chipped and discolored to an ugly gray, the stone steps were crumbling at their edges...Walking up the steps, the Double Agent found herself wondering just what kind of fellow could stand it here. Her unasked question was promptly answered as the door flew open and a Darigan Aisha bounded from the darkness.

He was thin as a rail and appeared to be incredibly old and wizened, yet in a manner that did not suit his origins nor his surroundings, he was overflowing with vivacity that made him seem ageless. Behind his wireframmed spectacles were jovial crimson slits for eyes, while his upper-left ear seemed to have a bite taken out of its end. He wore dusty suspenders and a wrinkled white shirt, but his shoes were flawlessly shined and their buckles lacked any sort of wear and tear. In the next instant, the Double Agent found her hand in a vicelike grip and shook so fiercely that her body rocked with the movement.

"Welcome, welcome!" He tugged the faded blue Zafara clear through the front door and into his parlor. The Double Agent noted that his door closed behind them without a hand laid upon it. "My name is Quincy," he chirped merrily, practically throwing his guest into a heavily-stuffed armchair that had to have lost a quarter of its mass in the dustcloud. "I know, you don't like to share your name, but I can call you Agent, can't I?" 'Agent' nodded, bewildered at this aged Aisha's vitality.

"Ah, splendid, splendid! Here, here, I've made some tea and biscuits for you!" With a surprisingly gentle touch, Quincy placed a teacup in the Zafara's hands and offered her a platter of little black and purple biscuits. Her confusion growing by the moment, Agent nevertheless took one and tried it. It tasted like fruit and dark chocolate, which was something new for her - It was her experience in Meridell and Darigan that only royalty could afford candy, if the time was taken to make it at all.

After taking another biscuit, Agent sipped her tea thoughtfully. This was the exact location that had been described to her, and she knew this had to be the expatriate she had been contacted by via letters, but it still baffled her how any Darigan citizen, current or former, living in these surroundings, could _possibly_ be so chipper. Not to mention such an excellent baker and tea-brewer. Nonetheless, she had to deliver these maps to him.

Luckily, Agent had put them in a place that no honorable man would dare to try and search for. Reaching down the front of her blouse, she produced a single roll containing numerous papers. Removing the twine holding them, the Zafara handed the entire bundle to Quincy and watched his face.

His narrow, clawed hands swiftly unrolled them and shuffled through them. Occasionally, he would run the top of his fingertip down alongside the map lines to inspect them more closely. Widened slightly, his glowing red eyes and their slit black pupils scoured the page for any details. In the meantime, the Double Agent peered around at the room.

On the walls were faded paintings, and atop narrow, wiry metal stands were vases and potted plants. A boarded-up fireplace that had to have been disused for years sat on the far wall, and a couch sat flat on the floor - Its legs sawed off and pierced into the wall to hold up said paintings. This Aisha was not right. He just _was not right_.

It occurred to Agent that she simply could not decipher Quincy's inner workings. Whether he was genuinely a merry lunatic as he appeared, or whether he was a master of disguising his true emotions, he was like nothing Agent could have prepared herself for. Regardless, before Agent was a Darigan Aisha who positively lit up the dim room with his aura of glee, and wasn't that just the most bizarre thing she'd ever seen in her life?

As Quincy continued to pore over the documents, over and over again, Agent could feel her eyelids growing incredibly heavy. Her aching boned yearned for a bed. Her frigid fur hung close to her body, sopping wet. She deeply yearned for somewhere warm to rest.

Then, she noticed Quincy gazing softly at her. "There's a bathroom at the end of the hall, up the stairs, and an unused bedroom right next to it. Feel free to get a hot bath and rest for the night. The rain will only be getting worse." He went right back to reading.

For a few long moments, Agent stared flatly on him. Upon feeling a particularly painful ache in her feet, she shakily stood up and began walking. Passing by the bronze statue of an odd Petpet, with a curly mane and stinger-tipped tail, Agent felt that she dimly recognized it. However, her need for rest outweighed her curiosity for once.

Upon taking a bath that was almost surreal in its pleasant warmth, Agent put her undermost robes back on and went to sleep.

Somehow, she knew any rest would be greatly needed.


	2. Chapter 2

When Agent awoke, caucophanous thunks and a roaring voice could be heard directly above her room. In moments, she was up on her feet and putting on her dress. She noted that it was dry and warm, though her door was still locked from the inside. Remembering that this was indeed the Haunted Woods, after all, she put the dress on without a second thought; unlocked the door; and hurried out to see what was going on.

Swiftly padding down the hall, ascending the staircase with nary a sound, the faded blue Zafara slowed greatly as she neared the source of the din. Silently making her way on lithe paws, she continued to wend along her stealthy path until she reached the epicenter of the noise. Behind a warped door of dark gray wood, a deep male voice was bellowing in rage. Carefully, quietly, the Double Agent made a slow process of turning the scratched crystal doorknob. Once the door was open, she edged over and peeked her way inside. She was, quite frankly, stunned by what she saw.

Beyond the doorframe was a huge, circular room, its walls crudely drawn on with some kind of paint to make an abstruse scene come to life. Yet what instantly drew her attention away was the group of Neopets in the center of the room. There, a truly massive Mutant Kyrii was barely being held back by a pair of female Aisha. They struggled to put a crystal goblet to his lips, but his thrashing made this nearly impossible. His eyes rolled madly, his face was contorted to a hideous caricature beyond even the horrible visage of a typical Mutant; the Double Agent was too stunned to close the door and retreat. Only when the goblet's shining rim was set to the behemoth Kyrii's lips did he begin to calm. Chest heaving, eyes closed, fur drenched with sweat, he sank onto a ratty and befittingly gargantuan couch; the ragged sigh which left him seemed to release pressure from within his tense body.

Yet the Double Agent still could not bring herself to close the door. _Move, feet._ She felt cold. So, so cold. _Please, feet, move._ Something about that man was unnatural. He did not even belong in the Haunted Woods, nor anywhere in Neopia. And the Double Agent knew, to an extent, what had given rise to a mammoth beast like this. _I have to run, please, please, it's not safe here, please, move, feet._ It was impossible. Darigan, Meridell, and Brightvale had made a peaceful assembly for the briefest of times, in a coalition to have all of his kind wiped out. Agent had found it in a musty tome, in the darkest recesses of a Brightvale library, where any living recordkeeper no longer should rightly know to look. For this being to be living under her host's roof...

"Hello, my honored guest," a reedy voice spoke from behind her. Speaking of the devil, a thin claw was laid on Agent's shoulder, causing her to jump so abruptly that she was certain her feet left the floor for a moment. Regaining her composure, she turned to look Quincy in the eye. "I see you've met Mr. Graszorg. Let's introduce you to him presently, shall we?" Before Agent could protest, the door was open and she was led in by the Darigan Aisha. For how gangly he was, this beanpole of an Aisha held surprising strength in his limbs. But as they fully entered the room, and the other two Aishas got some distance from 'Graszorg', the Double Agent was immediately drawn to watch him.

Truly, his size and build defied all that Agent had seen in her years. Swarthy, tangled fur covered his chest, which had to be twice again as wide as the Double Agent's shoulders. His limbs were packed with muscle, and he had jagged claws that were in dire need of a manicure. Yet when Graszord reached out to the dull blue Zafara, she felt that there was no need to flinch away as she had. She could most certainly detect the surreal amount of strength being held back, but it was far more shocking how gentle he was in angling her chin to get a look at her. Graszorg gave her hair a gentle brush with the back of his knuckles (each the size of the kind of gold coins which King Skrarrl so loved to hoard), then settled back into his seat with a serene kind of air. By now, Agent simply didn't know what to think anymore.

She was truly grateful when Quincy broke the silence. "I'm sure a well-informed lass like yourself would know Graszorg's story," he chirped. Agent nodded at him, ever the more suspicious. With a nod, the Darigan Aisha continued by saying, "Indeed, the scant records of that period of history rarely lie. During that time in Darigan, Meridell, and Brightvale's history, a fourth kingdom began to rise up. Small and militaristic, they regularly underwent blood rites to become huge mutants of terrible might and uncontrollable rage. Their warriors, men and women alike, would go into battle with no weapons, no armor, no _clothing_, and take absolutely no prisoners.

"Yet once a fighting force of 97 terrors was risen," Quincy went on to say, "It was found that they simply could not be controlled. By the time the Rampage ended, only 44 of the beasts were left, the rest of their kingdom razed to the ground. Thus, the other three nations agreed to put these creatures to death in a merciful manner, so as to prevent the inevitable painful deaths they'd bring upon themselves. 39 were successfully captured and killed. Five escaped to the Haunted Woods, where Edna grew unhappy with their brawling. She devised a potion that would restore their reason, so long as it was given to them regularly. They now lead quite productive lives, here." Sensing that the lengthy detail was over, Agent turned her stormy blue eyes back to Graszorg. The gigantic mutant Kyrii was fiddling with a stray thread on his worn breeches, at the moment, and seemed quite relaxed.

Just as the Double Agent began to wonder as to whether this huge fellow could talk, he stretched and spoke in a deep, rumbling voice. "Nice to meet ya, li'l lady," he said in a slow kind of way. "I hope you wouldn't be all kinds of offended by me tellin' ya that you're a cute gal." That completely stunned Agent. He had to have been addled by his medicine. No one ever called her 'cute', in any way, shape, or form. Still, she kept her manners about her, and thanked him modestly for the compliment.

As she looked around, Quincy answered the Double Agent's unasked question. "This is all art made by Graszorg," he said. "It helps him express his thoughts, memories, and connects him to his heritage." Indeed, Agent could pick out many features of the Meridell and Brightvale areas; one area of rust-brown and murky purple paint could only be the Citadel. Yet the twisted, monstrous figures she saw uncomfortably reminded her of some of the more unfortunate ones to suffer due to the Darigan Curse, and they seemed to be doing a sort of dance.

Strangely, on the far wall from the door was a blue, rhombus-shaped outline, filled with intricate geometric shapes. This design was at the epicenter of similarly-hued tendrils that wound through the massive scene, as well as strangling a pair of cracked towers.

Something was not adding up about this place. The maps Agent had delivered to Quincy were unfamiliar, and the labels were protected by a cipher. That petpet statue had begun to jog her sleepy mind's memory, as was this blue rhombus, now.

Even if the weather would permit it, Agent would not be leaving too soon.


	3. Chapter 3

As the day wore on, the rain only grew more forceful. For all appearances, it was still night time at high noon. Not that this could befront the Double Agent in any way - She rather liked rainy, gloomy weather, and it was perfect for staying a little longer to investigate this house. So, with Quincy's permission, Agent made her way into the comfortable library to do some research. Too many things about this situation weren't adding up.

Namely, the Zafara Double Agent had yet to pin down _why_ Quincy had emigrated from the Darigan Citadel. From the scant sources she'd gotten, he'd lived alone, with no family to speak of; yet, he was one of Lord Darigan's most keen financial ministers, and even managed to survive the purging done by Kass by masterfully counterfeiting a change of allegiance while secretly giving support to Meridell. Now, who did _that_ bring to mind? There was no time for dithering over flimsy similarities, regardless. Agent found in some of the more dusty record books that Quincy had left 550,000 gold coins to the people of the Citadel; to be used by Lord Darigan to pay for food, clothing, et ceteras.

Well, that had been well-used. From a contact of the Double Agent's (a fine, heroic young Blue Ixi lad who'd been instrumental in averting Neopia's reckoning and was now Master Thief of the Thieves' Guild, from what many sources had to say), the Darigan Citadel was far better off, and had taken much less time than ever expected to reach such a state. So, what was so attractive about the Haunted Woods that Quincy couldn't stay behind to do it himself? Also, why was that little Petpet statue so uncanny in how it tried to jog the Agent's memory? Better yet, what was a monstrous remnant from a bygone time doing living under his roof, taking medicine made by Edna the Witch? It would also be very nice to know why that blue shape in his maddened murals was so evocative of something in the Double Agent's memory.

Then, one book's title leapt out - Dulled golden thread, spelling out what could only be Altadorian letters. Agent made sure not to trip on her skirt in her rush towards the book. By now, she was deep into the library, and had to use a small lamp to navigate properly. Quincy's third and second floor consisted of two halls with eight rooms alongside either one; on the first floor was a living room, a dining room, and more than half of it was composed by this enormous library. Said library was in much better condition than the rest of the first floor; to the faded blue Zafara's eye, the main reading chair had been carved with the figures of two little woolen, lamb-like Petpets, which continued to add to things which distantly reminded her of something she'd studied before. Yet this was as far from the Zafara Double Agent's mind as could be - For this book was putting a cold, sick feeling in her stomach.

On the front was golden threadwork of the same lines that had been on that centerpiece of Graszorg's artwork; and with that certain gold color, Agent had to stop and calm herself to stop the bile rising in her throat. Of course - A Garfir statue, Naala effigies on the chair...It was all falling into place in a terrible way. She opened to the first page, and managed to decipher enough broken pieces of the information to understand. Softly, she whispered to herself, "_Five...Incredible power...Prosperity or ruin...Lost..._" She had to close the book and set it down, shaking violently. "No, this can't be...There was never _just_ the Orb...It was an artifact from Altador? There were _five_ artifacts?" She nibbled on her fingertip, thoroughly distressed.

"Even if the artifact with Graszorg's people was somehow destroyed," she murmured, "That still leaves three of them, scattered w_ho-knows-where._ Is this why Quincy became an expatriate? To make sure they wouldn't be misused?" The Double Agent froze at a shadow falling over her.

"My dear, that is precisely the case!" Quincy smiled, raising a hand that hummed and zipped with crackling blue energy. "You're so clever, I knew you'd find it. In fact, the delivery of the maps was a formality - They're a map of the Citadel's lower levels." That spell was only growing stronger.

Agent immediately jumped to her feet and reached up under her skirt. She'd never had to do this before, but there was always a chance she'd get caught in a fight. From the many drab folds was whipped out a block of wood inset with a brass button, which the Zafara pressed to flip out a blade. She promptly slashed her own skirt from just in front of her hip down to the hem, and got in a more combat-ready stance.

Fat lot of good it would do against a mage, but this was a lady whose life regularly depended on creatively working around poor odds. However, once the spell was cast (into the floor, of all places!), Quincy and the Agent began to fade away.

"You've just become part of a mission given to me by Fyora herself."

**End of Act 1**


	4. Intermission 1

It was a lazy, hot midsummer's day in Meridell's castle's halls. The days were long, and generally pleasant, unless it was such a day as this. Petpets were languishing in the heat, farmers were hammered by the glare of the sun, and worst of all, everyone in the castle could hear the king's belly-aching! It still chafes my backside how selfish that guy can be sometimes, even now, after all that's happened!

Oh, who's the 'I' to that 'my', you're wondering? Well, I'm Kayla, the gal whose potions were instrumental in saving Meridell. I'm a few years older; a few years wiser; and on my way to succeeding Kauvara as Neopia's most talented, affordable, and _sheerly lovely_ magic-making lady! The potions I've brewed have only improved: I've made a potion to cure bad breath for years without having to take it again, I've made a potion that you talk into, shake up, and then shoots fireworks into the air to spell out a message, I've made potions to charm you, potions to warm you, and potions to ensure no evil can harm you!

You'll have excuse if I start to rhyme, it's started to happen simply all of the time! Oh, shoot. Well, if I seem a little off while I'm recounting this story, it's because I've been knocking back the rotgut - Kidding! I'm kidding, don't tell Lisha anything of the sort! It's just that I kind of have a secret to get off my chest. I was out on an expedition to gather herbs a ways into the woods between Meridell and Brightvale, when I felt the soles of my feet itch really, really bad. I knew I hadn't walked through anything poisonous, be it flora or fauna, and it wouldn't go away after I scratched for two minutes or so! That told me there was a source of magical energy underfoot! So, I started digging.

About twenty minutes in with no joy, I managed to find a spellbook in my rucksack that I'd picked out of the Rubbish Heap (in an indignant huff, might I just add!), and got down to casting a spell to ease the work. It took just a few minutes of big, glowey hands plugging away at the dirt before the two of them lifted something out of the ground. It was a ruby-colored cube, a little smaller than my head and really smudged, with some kind of circle depressed on top. I had no idea what it was, so I decided to do some good ol'-fashioned, down-n'-dirty _research!_

Only problem was, there was _nothing_! I even went back as far as I could in the records of Meridell's alchemists, mages, anything that could explain this artifact! Whatever this was, it was either entirely foreign to Meridell, or so old that it was off the books by the time our country started keeping track of things like this. There were many fiddlesticks and Unifeathers tossed around when it became clear this was pointless, and to blow off steam, I decided to ride the statue of Skrarl like a bucking stallion. It was a monumental (hee hee!) waste of time, sure, but it got me to thinking, somehow. What if someone in Brightvale might know? Or even Darigan? I decided to look around there when my schedule permitted.

Thing is, I told you that story to tell you this one. I was out on _another_ expedition, when I heard an almighty thud and a woman shouting from nearby! I went to look, and promptly laughed my tail off. An older, blue Zafara seemed to have fallen to the ground with her lower body right above a mass of brush and flowers, promptly upending her with her skirt around her head. When she heard me, she expertly flipped up and reorganized her skirt. Beneath her hood and faded bangs, the Zafara gave me a stern look with pale blue eyes.

Once I took a college try at apologizing, and making it up to the woman by helping her to her feet, she explained that a troublesome man sent her here to investigate matters that she wasn't at liberty to elaborate. I decided not to press her, until she let it slip that she had no arrangements for a place to stay. So, I was feeling bad enough to offer her a stay in my chambers at Meridell Castle. She stopped to ponder this for a moment, nibbling on her fingertip, then agreed. She though that would be the best place for her to operate from.

"So," I asked her as I idly plucked some flowers from the bushes, "My name's Kayla. What can I call you?" I should have given her answer more thought, and ignored the alchemical value of the flowers in my paws.

"You can call me Agent," she said in that soft voice. "I've become taken with that nickname."

"Alright, then! Nice to meet you, Agent!"

"The pleasure is mine, Kayla."


	5. Chapter 4

In spending time with the girl called Kayla, the Zafara Double Agent made a disturbing discovery. She hadn't had fun in _ages_. Typically, she gave such matters no thought; she was normally satisfied with a job well done, life and limb intact at the end of the day. But this red Zafara girl was making Agent question that mindset.

Less than a day after meeting Kayla, the potion brewer insisted on bringing the older Zafara on a little day of fun to enjoy herself. "You seem like you don't get to have much fun," Kayla said (In a better summarization of the Double Agent's life than she might ever know), "So we're going to play some Kass Basher!" Thus, Agent found herself led briskly by the hand to an open field in Meridell. There, a ratty-looking Jubjub with warm, jolly eyes sat in a tall tree, with his foot resting just atop a doll of none other than General Kass. If the Agent was more emotive, she would likely bust out laughing. Instead, she watched impassively as Kayla demonstrated the game for her to see.

The faded blue Zafara couldn't honestly say she was surprised at how simple it was. Kayla watched the pennant blow in the wind, scrutinizing the direction it flapped in. When she was satisfied, she shouted up, and the Jubjub shoved the Kass doll over. Then, Kayla gave it an almighty whack with her tree limb (stripped of twigs and leaves, of course), and sent it flying far over the grass. Agent quickly lost sight of it. Just as the older Zafara surmised she would, Kayla turned to her and handed her the oversized stick. "Now it's your turn," she said, as the Double Agent weighed it in her hands. "Make sure you keep an eye on the wind!" Feet feeling a bit heavy, the Zafara Double Agent stepped up.

How ironic that, after years of dodging capture and vicious punishment, it was a children's game that had this spy so uncertain. She had never had much time to play games when she was this girl's age; whether or not that said something about the Double Agent's economy of time would have to be reviewed another day. For now, she was desperately hoping to at the least not miss on her first try. The last thing she needed was to be bested by someone almost half her age. Yet with the stick set against her shoulder, in a rough approximation of what she had seen Kayla do, Agent saw the flag whip almost full out towards the fields. She called out to the Jubjub above her, and the little Kass was dropped. Watching it enter her periphery, then her full vision, the Double Agent swung with all her might. There was a loud _thwack!_ as the two met, then immediately after, the two objects parted ways.

Suddenly a little worn out from putting so much stress on herself, the Double Agent didn't watch to see how far the little whacked Kass flew. However, from Kayla's "Whoop!" and "You are _good!_", it seemed that she'd done rather well. Once Kayla ran up to her, it was a torrent of praise. "Wow, that was _great_ for your first time," Kayla cheered to Agent. "You really have a knack for this game! Kudos!" Kayla gently took the branch from her, and set it on the ground so it was leaned against the tree for the next player. "C'mon!" She took ahold of the Double Agent's sleeve again; "We've still got the whole day ahead of us!" The taller, blue Zafara somehow knew any resistance was futile.

The two played Bullseye, Shapeshifter, and what the Double Agent was sure had to be all of the games available in Meridell. Admittedly, she hadn't had this much fun in a long time; she caught herself with a small smile, at one point, and didn't quite feel like discarding that look from her face. As she and Kayla knelt among a field of various flowers and other plants, on a hunt for Kayla's beloved potion ingredients, only now did Agent consider her present mission from Quincy: in a whirling storm of light and smoke, he'd explained that one of the four remaining Altadorian artifacts had been lost somewhere in Meridell, before dropping the Double Agent unceremoniously into the area. Due to this particular item's inherent hibernative quality when out of contact with a Neopet (or a spellcaster of any kind, really), it was now nigh impossible to find.

It was actually an immense stroke of luck to have run into Kayla. As Agent watched the young potion brewer show her how to remove the seeds from an otherwise useless plant, the faded blue Zafara solemnly thought over how to best use this young alchemist's talents. Though the warm way she'd been welcomed made Agent reluctant to manipulate the girl, there were other ways to take advantage of Kayla's skills without putting her in danger, nor hurting her. It was never an easy thing to do, but it was always possible.

Once they got back to Kayla's chambers, the Zafara Double Agent wisely kept far off to the side. The room kicked up into a tempest of activity, as Kayla organized her new ingredients, fished out older ingredients from a variety of drawers and cupboards, and arranged all of her equipment so as to get to work. The faded blue Zafara made sure to not get in the younger girl's way, as she rapidly got the day's potion brewing started. Fascinated, Agent watched as the girl weighed plants, minerals, even things like the fur of Petpets, before mixing them into a number of vials which seemed to contain pre-made solvents.

Almost as suddenly as it had started up, Kayla had slowed to a stop. A large tray of potions in her arms, she asked sweetly, "Can I get some help shelving these?" Nodding silently, the Double Agent helped the young alchemist to sort her potions among various shelves. When all was said and done, the two were able to sit down over a loaf of bread and some kind of gruel to talk. Oh, the culinary wonders of Meridell never ceased to stupefy. "So," Kayla began while tearing off a piece of bread for herself, "Is there anything you need to do that I can help you with?" To the faded blue Zafara, it was now or never.

"I tell you this in strict confidence," the Double Agent began smoothly. "I was sent here to find a very dangerous artifact. It will be deactivated, at the present time, unless someone has injected magical energy into it. It resembles a rather large, red cube," she continued, using her hands to indicate its dimensions, "And should have a small depression on top." She could see the realization dawning on Kayla's features.

In a rush, Kayla hurried over to her bed and struggled to reach behind it. From that space, she retrieved an object, wrapped in beige cloth and with a clearly squared profile. As Kayla began to unwrap it, the object's smudged, dirty, but still brilliant red surface became visible. She asked brightly, "Is this it?" Now interested, she looked the curious box over.

Agent said softly, and with clear trepidation, "That's what I'm looking for. Can I convince you to give it to me?" Kayla's mouth was open to answer, when screams erupted just outside the castle; followed by a roaring, braying call. If Kayla was startled, Agent was horrified. "No," she breathed, hurrying to the window. Kayla was close behind, and gasped at what she saw.

Out in the green fields was some kind of Ogrin, but orders of magnitudes more terrible than a normal 'Pet. The end of his muzzle had decayed, revealing his jawbones and teeth, and his eyes were soulless black pits, with glowering red pinpricks within. Garbed in rusted armor, an incredibly huge warhammer in hand, he managed to keep at least four knights at bay.

The Double Agent tried to warn Kayla, but the red Zafara girl was already out the door - The artifact still in her grasp, forgotten in her rush to help. "Kayla, wait!" The paralysis brought by fear had melted, and the Zafara Double Agent knew what she had to do.

Glad she'd already made the necessary 'modifications' to her skirt, Agent sprinted out after.


	6. Chapter 5

By the time the Double Agent made it out of the castle to where Kayla was, the situation had deteriorated even further than before. Strong, experienced Meridellian knights were scattered like matchsticks, and despite large wounds on his wrist and neck, the horrid Ogrin was yet to even slow his assault.

Though distressed, Agent kept herself calm, and looked for Kayla. It wasn't long before she spotted the young red Zafara - A makeshift wand in hand, Kayla was hurling bolts of fiery gold energy from afar. However, most of them were snuffed out the moment they hit that rusted, pitted suit of armor. It was when a lucky shot hit true, piercing the unnatural warrior's ear, that the creature finally roared in pain. Small motes of blackness floated away from the hole blown in his ear, and he nearly lost his grip on his hammer. Yet when he spun on his heel and began to trundle towards Kayla, the Zafara Double Agent cried out.

"Kayla," she shouted desperately, "Cast a spell, any spell, on the artifact, and hold the dent on top towards him!" Kayla jumped, but didn't hesitate to do as the Double Agent said. From her fingers rippled a white-golden energy, which was greedily taken into the cube. As its own network of lines glowed to life with an angry red, the young alchemist carrying it turned the top and its depression to face the approaching monstrosity. He was seven meters away. _Please,_ the Double Agent pleaded, as the artifact pulsed steadily, _let this work._

He was four meters away. The red box was beginning to glow brighter, but at two meters away, there was no way Kayla could escape his growing speed. As the Double Agent went to cover her face, the terrible warrior lifted his hammer high, and his roar shook the ground, and disgusting, dark blood poured on the ground, and his body was sparking with scarlet flames, and, and...

...And the artifact had worked. Before he could even hit the ground, the dessicated warrior was consumed without a trace by the otherworldly flames. Stunned, Kayla and the Double Agent were the only figures left conscious in the field.

Then, with a cry, Kayla was grabbed by a figure, and a cloth pressed to her mouth. Agent would have rushed to her aid, but another figure grabbed her from behind, and pressed a cloth to her mouth, as well.

It smelled of flowers and spices, and once the Zafara Double Agent inhaled, she knew no more.

... ... ...

When the two Zafaras came to, they were laid carefully against a warm stone wall. Too groggy to move, they could only watch blearily as two figures talked. One, whose voice was male, seemed to be a blue Ixi wearing an outfit of sable fabrics. The other's voice was stern and female, and by all appearances, she was an orange Kougra in shining armor; along with robes of modest pink and purple.

Though Kayla nodded off again, the Double Agent managed to stay awake. Disguising any signs of consciousness that she could, she listened to the conversation taking place. Soon, the female Kougra's voice came through fully. "...It doesn't make any sense, Hanso," she said in a rather stressed voice. "Fyora didn't make any mention of such an artifact, then had us go to this area right when that _thing_ was attacking." The way the orange Kougra adjusted her armor and sheathed sword suggested a nervous habit. "Do you suppose that one of Faerieland's artifacts was lost, but not accounted for on the Salvage List?" She tapped at something the Agent just now noticed - A pale silvery-pink scroll, floating open in the air and supported by fluttering Faerie wings. This all sounded oddly familiar, and things that sounded familiar hadn't gone so well in the Zafara Double Agent's recent memory.

At last, the blue Ixi ('Hanso' apparently) spoke in a confident, smooth voice. "Don't worry about it, Brynn," he said, hands raised to a low height in what seemed to be an appeasing gesture. "We'd only have been luckier on someone digging that thing up if Illusen had found it. That red Zafara girl was key to saving Meridell!" Well, the Double Agent was as well (in a very different way), but the faded blue Zafara simply wouldn't be as effective a spy as she was if her efforts were lauded by the masses. Hanso went on to say, "I normally prefer to play by ear for the sheer thrill, as you well know," - His smile and the flat stare 'Brynn' gave him were simply priceless alone, nevermind together - "But I think the best thing to do would be to show the thing to Fyora, and see what she can tell us." It was at that time that the Zafara Double Agent accidentally hummed in thought.

Suddenly, Brynn had her sword half-drawn and a glare fixed on Agent. A lame _Drat._ was all the blue Zafara's drained mind could muster at the moment. "I see you've woken up early," the orange Kougra said in an oddly civil voice. "That alchemist over there is clever," she gave a nod of her head towards Kayla, "But we both saw you shouting directions to her. Dressed as a Meridell peasant, yet knowledge of how to operate a magical artifact that seems to be of an ancient era." Her sword was drawn a bit further, revealing several runes engraved up the flat side of its blade. Agent didn't like the accusing gaze that clearly altered reflection sent back at her. "I will let you gather your wits, but don't attempt to lie. Fyora must have had a plan, because she had the Battle Faerie grant me this sword specifically for this mission; it won't harm you for falsehoods, but you will be Stupefied if you even intend to deceive us before you speak." She glared at Hanso, who was about to say something. The words died on the blue Ixi's lips. "When you're ready," Brynn finished in a polite tone.

For several moments, the Double Agent's head spun. Now she saw why Brynn had given her a chance to gather her wits: said wits seemed to be hellbent on flying in five score different directions at one time. Yet she was eventually (with an exercise of various calming, focusing mental techniques) able to sort her muddled thoughts again. She preferred being able to lie if the situation called for it, but that didn't mean she couldn't speak well in her own favor. "I am not at liberty to share my name, for I would be put in great danger," she said. "I am a spy who has worked both for and against Meridell, yet my present mission does not concern this nation alone." Agent gave a calculated look up to Brynn. "But there is a nickname which I now have become taken with: 'Agent' is a moniker I wouldn't dislike." She kept her stormy eyes of pale blue on Brynn's own cerulean orbs. With a nod, the Kougra knight motioned for her to continue her explanation. Thus, the faded blue Zafara explained all she had learned on her last mission, and how it had been a ruse to enlist her alongside Quincy and, apparently, Graszorg. Brynn seemed especially troubled by the fact that a spy had been able to gain such access to a Brightvale library's information, but said nothing on it. Agent also shared what little she knew of the terrifying Ogrin: "Quincy had said that evil or corrupt creatures would be drawn to many of these artifacts as soon as they were found," the Zafara said. "They hunger for their magical energy, to either become a superior kind of monster, or to restore themselves to whatever they once were." She nibbled on her fingertip, contemplating a thought that had occurred to her. "I believe what we saw was among the latter," Agent finished solemnly.

Now that the Double Agent's recount had drawn to a close, Brynn looked to Hanso. The blue Ixi said plainly, "Well, if that box is in the same league as the Orb which began the first war between Meridell and Darigan, then I daresay Fyora would want to have it located." He grinned, fingers set to stroking his chin in thought. "And actually," he continued, "If we've already got one of four, then it should be easy as pie to find the other three!" Clapping his hands, ignoring Brynn's look of incredible irritation, Hanso finished by saying, "If we could speak to this superior of yours, then I think we can talk prices!" Shaking her head, sword long since sheathed, Brynn mouthed her apologies to the blue Zafara before her.

Yet quite suddenly, a knocking sounded at the heavy wooden door. Both Hanso and Brynn gave a start, and looked at each other worriedly. Apparently, this was quite a well-concealed little den. Brynn kept her hand on the pommel of her sword, and slowly, slowly undid the many locks on the door. However, with a sudden movement, a certain whip-thin Darigan Aisha opened the door and bounded through. With a flick of his wrist, Quincy sent the door closing and locking behind him. Thrown right up against the wall, Brynn gave him a flat glare.

"How do you do, how do you do," Quincy said cheerily, shaking Hanso's hand with a furious motion before circling around to give the same to Brynn. "My name is Quincy, I'm the one you asked for; that being the one who enlisted Agent, though I'm not a superior of hers in any real way." He gazed about the room, and smiled at the faded blue Zafara sat against the wall. Her expression didn't change in the least. "Anywho," he continued, "I've managed to contact Fyora while she wasn't busy, and she's perfectly fine with you two taking a detour to assist Agent! I should hope the little alchemist can come along." He chuckled lightly. "She would be of much help. As for the artifact you've found, please, let me have it." Brynn went to caution Hanso, but the Ixi thief had already tossed the quietly whirring object to Quincy.

Carefully holding the box in his claws, Quincy appraised the artifact. He traced his clawtips over each line and geometric shape, before stopping at a circle surrounded by elongated triangles. Well, the sun _was_ Altador's symbol, after all. Sparks of pale energy darted out of Quincy's hand, before dancing along each and every design upon the artifact. In moments, it had not just gone dim; the many lines had gained a hollow black color, as if tangible darkness had plugged the lot of them up.

In this state, the box was handed to Brynn. "Now, it's completely dormant," Quincy said as if this were obvious to anyone. "Only a Faerie would have the magical power necessary to break the seal. This is what Fyora intends to have done to each of the artifacts, before they're returned to her as a group." He went for the door, adjusting his suspenders. "So, before I take my leave," Quincy said, giving a last look to Agent, "The artifact shown in Graszorg's painting has been lost in the Haunted Woods. It should be near the Brain Tree." Just like that, a spell had every lock undone, threw the door open, then closed and locked the door in his wake.

Left behind with Agent and a yet unconscious Kayla, Hanso and Brynn gave each other a befuddled look. Together, they looked back to the Zafara Double Agent. Nothing needed to be said for her to parse their meaning:

"I'm afraid," she said quietly, "That he is indeed always that chipper, yet also so obtuse."

Hanso and Brynn sighed in unison.


	7. Chapter 6

Once Kayla had been awoken and filled in on the situation (and promptly declared her excitement to be on a quest), the new party of four made their way out of the hiding space. Hanso revealed that it had been abandoned by the Thieves' Guild around the time of the Second War of Darigan and Meridell, before Kanrik's men had re-discovered it and put it back into use. As the new Master Thief, Hanso was privy to all of these little hiding spots, and was sure to make good use of them on his new task from the Faerie Queen.

As the rain picked up and Hanso was forced to pull up a hidden hood on the coat he wore, the situation uncomfortably reminded Agent of the clandestine trip to the borderlands between Meridell and the Haunted Woods, which had started all of this. Thankfully, the rain was now no more than a light drizzle; no sleet, no thunder, nothing to make the trek too unpleasant. Yet the constant commentary from Hanso did wear thin. "So," he said, "Do you think spies get too much more of a bad reputation than thieves?" He was either trying to start up a friendly conversation, to get a rapport going with the faded blue Zafara; or, a realization of just where they might be going in the Haunted Woods had given him diarrhea of the mouth from nerves. Either way, Agent didn't think it courteous to leave him hanging.

"Well, it's hard to say," she said in her soft voice. "It depends on whether you think it more unseemly to steal material belongings, or vital information. Spies never seem to gain any trust once they're outed; nor are double agents welcome in either the state they've turned from or their new 'allies'. Though, I should hope that arrogant, feathered swine Kass never once placed his full trust in me." A finger to her lips, she had to fight back an uncharacteristic smirk. "Those who betray their old masters are just as likely to betray their new masters. My home always will be Meridell." She gave an even look over her shoulder to Hanso. "I did not mean to go on quite that much of a tangent. I hope you'll excuse me for monopolizing the conversation." She turned her gaze to the front once again.

For a while, neither Hanso, Brynn, nor Kayla spoke. Then, the Ixi thief tried to speak surrepticiously to the orange Kougra close astride him. "I'm beginning to think," he whispered, "That this lady is quite witty for a Neopet of Meridell." He snorted back a laugh, nimbly dodging Brynn's elbow. Though, as she gave him a slight smile, Hanso continued. "I'm just not sure," he lowered his voice further than before, "That I want to head near the Brain Tree. That thing makes me woozy looking up at it." He watched Brynn's face. She stared back at him for a while, before just slightly raising an eyebrow. Hanso sighed; "I'll stop my complaining," he said, defeated.

Smile returning, Brynn whispered back to him, "Relax. The Brain Tree is cranky, but it's not an evil being. There are a lot of other beings to worry about. For instance, I do believe I hear the leathery wingbeats of a _cantankerous monster approaching!_" All of the other three flinched at how Brynn's voice was elevated to a shout. Then, the entire group cringed and went to one knee as a horrible scream erupted above them. Brynn narrowly managed to draw her sword and slash a certain winged dagger out of the air.

Foul wings carrying it back to the weapon's master, the dagger was snatched with a huff. The hateful, red and green eyes, the sickly beige fur, the almost venomous look to her red nails, it was all terribly familiar. Even if she'd added a spiked choker and fingerless black gloves, there was no mistaking that descending figure. Vira screamed again: "_Who_ are you calling a monster? Or perhaps a better question is, the _hell_ are you all doing in these Woods?" She cut Brynn off in mid-sentence, with a yowl of "_No solicitors!_" Vira threw her dagger again, and this time, it did a swooping curve around the side to try and pierce the Kougra knight's neck.

An expert parry sent the dagger whiffling into a tree. Vira howled with rage, clenching her fists and ducking her head down. Out from her body rippled a ghostly, pale Aura, which departed her form and arced down towards Brynn. However, Kayla swung her wand quickly, and a mighty spark of golden light sent the attack careening into the dirt and grass. By now, Brynn was caught between Hanso's 'advice' and Vira's caterwauling.

"_You stripey asshole! I hock a loogie in your general direction!_"

"Seriously, Brynn, throw your sword! That _always_ works!"

"_Your mother was a Meepit, and your father stank like a Snorkle!_"

"You know, I normally wouldn't suggest this, but I'm betting on her being dumb enough that we can distract her with shiny coins!"

"_**I did not just hear you say that! Bitchboy Ixi I will slap you with my wings!**__ Let alone what I'll do to that filthy kanigghet!_"

"Hey, that 'filthy kanigghet' is my gir - "

That was the point when Brynn snapped, and grabbed ahold of Hanso's jacket. With a growl, she spun once, twice, and hurled the wailing Ixi thief right up into the air. Vira's next curse was cut off by Hanso's backside colliding with her face. They both were sent plummeting down into the nearby trees; Hanso screaming for dear life, Vira shrieking indignantly. Panting, Brynn ran after the falling figures. Agent and Kayla shared a look of confusion, and then took up hot pursuit.

The trio found Hanso's legs sticking out of a bush, and Vira hanging upside-down from a treelimb with her tail and one hand; her other hand was pressing down onto the hem of her already fairly skimpy skirt, and the blush visible through her fur made the why apparent. "_Dammit_," she seethed, "Don't _any_ of you pricks try to look up my skirt!" Hanso made a muffled wisecrack, but Brynn whacked him on the back of the knee to shut him up. Soon enough, Kayla's magic had successfully maneuvred Vira out of the tree with her dignity intact.

Still, that left the matter of what an ornery little imp Vira was. Only Kayla was shorter in height amongst those present to the debacle, but Vira's explosions of cussing and insults brought much heartache while Brynn and Hanso walked her out of the thicket. They both made sure not to release her arms until she was out of steam, for the most part. Now, she just sat on the dirt, refusing to look at them. Brynn and Hanso muttered in hushed tones, pointing from each other to Vira and back again. Eventually, Brynn scowled at Hanso, and made her way up to Vira. "Er, Miss Vira," she began awkwardly, "Why did you see fit to attack us? We're on a very important mission, and the Haunted Woods itself could be in danger." She went to lay a hand on Vira's shoulder.

"Don't _touch_ me," Vira snapped. Brynn sighed, and drew her hand away. Eventually, Vira felt so inclined to share her reasonings. "Everyone here's on edge," she said sourly. "After Nox went and got himself whacked, none of us have felt so inclined to trust a traveling party comin' into our Woods. Then, that weird blue thing behind the Brain Tree went Korbatshit nuts, and Edna's had to put up tons of wards behind ol' Orange Matter McOakwood. Hell, she still has to buff 'em up every damn time someone comes to the Brain Tree for a quest, and she's had to relocate there!" When a thought dawned on her, she looked up to scrutinize Brynn. The way she chewed the inside of her lip with a suspicious squint to her eyes was almost adorable. "You happen to be here for that thing?" As soon as Agent went to speak, Vira screeched, "I'm _talking_ to the _Kougra!_" The blue Zafara shook her head exasperatedly.

At last, Brynn was able to respond to Vira. "First of all, I apologize for what happened to Nox," she said softly. Vira scowled, and scuffed the heel of one boot in the dirt. "But yes, we're here for that artifact. I presume that Kayla and Edna together could keep it dormant, until a contact of ours can seal it for the time being." She watched Vira's ears perk upwards. So, she pushed her advantage by saying, "I'm sorry for calling you a monster. It's something that no one should assume about another person. But, would you join us, and help us out?" Brynn gave the most winning smile she could muster. "We'd be happy to count you among us as a hero, if you do." A hand was offered to the mutated Acara.

In a way that was far kinder than anyone had seen from her for years and years, Vira smiled at Brynn, as well. "Ya got a deal," she said, taking Brynn's offered grasp. Pulled to her feet, Vira then said, "But we can't go without the Big Guy." She pointed at the group, in turn from Brynn, to Hanso, to Agent, to Kayla. "Hero, Lancer, Chick, Smart Kid," she pointed to herself, "Aaand Sixth Ranger. We still need the Big Guy." Everyone had just given up on understanding Vira and her nonsense by this point. Then, they all crumpled to their knees as she screamed, at the top of her lungs, "_**Balthy, git yer ass over here now!**_" For a moment, even the wild Petpets were too shocked to make noise.

Then came the thudding, caucaphonous footsteps through the brush. With a single punch, a snarling mountain of cobalt blue fur busted through an impossibly thick cluster of thorns and branches. The gigantic Lupe roared, "_What_ in the _hell_ is going on here?" Balthazar leveled a sulfurous glare on Agent, Brynn, and the others.

This was until Vira flit over to land with her legs over his shoulders. She tweaked his ears affectionately, saying brightly, "Y'know that blue thing that's causin' trouble for Brain?" The blue Lupe nodded carefully, trying to not buck Vira off. "We're gonna help 'em dispose of it! We'll be heroes, man!" She squealed gleefully.

Balthazar perked his ears up. "Will we be _big damn_ heroes?" Vira shrugged, then nodded in agreement with that idea. "Well _damnation!_ I'm in!" He and Vira raised their fists, both hooting and hollering with approval.

Now feeling like she needed to take a bath to get all of those oaths out of her fur, Agent shook her head exasperatedly.

This entire affair had simply gotten out-of-hand.

**End of Act Two**


	8. Intermission 2

Hello, my lovelies! Let me say, it's been a thrill to finally have a way to act upon my mission! I'm afraid that Fyora did not make the wisest choice when she selected me for the task of tracking down all of these artifacts; a capable mage I may be, but I'm getting a bit ill in my old age! I can't leave the company of Vasha and Valma, my two _lovely_ Aisha consorts, for they are the only two ladies who still know how to treat all my ailments! And were I to take them on a mission such as this, and were my most faithful servants since my young adulthood to suffer serious harm, my heart would break.

Oh, where _have_ my manners gone? I am Quincy Tapfer, an expatriate of the Darigan Citadel, for a mission given to me by the Faerie Queen! For a time, only I, my consorts, and at a later time, Graszorg were made aware of this situation: that dangerous artifacts from Altador were lost in the rest of Neopia, and had to be recovered. Unfortunately, I was already 48 by the time I made my acquaintance with Graszorg, and by the time we'd prepared for the tasks that laid ahead, I was at 50 years old. When I was a teenager, few people had lived to that age; I was in fit condition, still, but I still caught an illness that pursues me these years later. Now at 54 years old, still with the vim and vigor that either inspired or befuddled my fellow Darigan countrymen, I've been unable to make significant progress on my mission. For the most part, the only break in my tedium has been Graszorg periodically missing his medicine, and causing a ruckus on the third floor!

Then, I learned of a spy whose skills were unsurpassed in Meridell, Brightvale, or Darigan. It may have been Fate nudging me in the right direction, it could just as likely have been a stray whimsy that turned out to be right, but whichever was my driving force, it led me to send for Dariganian maps in the Meridell Castle, which the Zafara Double Agent would bring to me. However, the maps I sent for held no more than a coded detail of the Citadel's lower levels; it was all information I knew like the back of my hand. As I would tell Agent herself later, her mission to deliver the maps was little more than a formality: what I wanted was for her to pick up on things all around my house, things that would clue her into my mission.

As for why I couldn't outright tell her, it's because of a rule Fyora gave me: she forbade me from outright divulging any information regarding the mission, or at least, to anyone who she did not expressly permit to know. However, I truly believe it was all a part of her plan for me to nudge an outside party in the right direction, and thus to make my mission possible. Yes, the Zafara Double Agent dug up the information perfectly, and has been quite successful thus far. She's even gathered an impressive little group to accompany her! Kayla, a hero of the Second War of Darigan and Meridell; Brynn and Hanso, heroes who saved the Faeries and all of Neopia; and odd as it may be, Vira, the Acara tainted by a truly Dark Faerie, as well as her good friend Balthazar, a normally loathesome brute of a Lupe who may yet prove capable of a valorous spirit. I have the utmost faith in this ragtag group's abilities.

Yet, I can't help but fear for how they'll deal with the fiends who seek the artifacts of Altador. That dreadful Ogrin that Agent and Kayla dealt with in Meridell was fearsome, but he was far and away one of the very weakest of the monstrosities they'll have to face. They'll need each and every last bit of help they can get, else they fall to the darkness. Should just one of these artifacts fall into such a demon's hands, the chain of events that would be set off could bring ruin to Neopia.

Thus, I've decided to no longer sit idly by, twiddling my thumbs. I know of a powerful evil that this group shall soon face, and I've sent help. It was the only assistance I could afford to give them on short notice, and I'll pray this doesn't turn into a complete disaster.

Now, I must rest. I look forward to speaking with you again!


	9. Chapter 7

The rest of the journey into the Haunted Woods was worrisome, but largely uneventful. While Kayla lit the way by use of her wand, Brynn, Hanso, and the Double Agent followed close behind her. Vira and Balthazar brought up the rear, and it was more likely than not the presence of the two with the group that staved off any further attacks. Still, their playful bickering, tiffs, and the dirty jokes from Vira eliciting guffawing laughter from Balthazara had a way of rapidly wearing one's patience thin. Agent had to repeatedly massage her temples to prevent herself from snapping back at the two.

It wasn't long before the group was fairly deep into the Haunted Woods. Twisted trees, many with angry or lamenting faces, reached for the sky with naked, clawlike branches. From what seemed like every dark corner or shadowy recess, baleful eyes watched the group pass by. It did, indeed, seem to be the case that Vira and Balthazar offered effective protection from the more unfriendly inhabitants; not a single movement was made towards the group. It was an odd sight, but at one point, a Chia Clown clanked out of the brush with a pie raised up. Yet as Brynn drew her sword to attack, Vira and Balthazar together sent snarls the Clown's way. It jittered in place before, with its arm still stiffly raised, retreating back into the brambles from whence it came. Vira sniggered, Balthazar gave a derisive snort ("Them Chia Clowns are more skittish than a cracked out Chumablah," he explained soon after), and the group moved on.

Before long, the group passed by a sight they all dreaded. Hubrid Nox's castle, now holding what was still a very palpable menace, but with only a vestige of its previous grandeur. It still stood tall, and likely would for years, but thorny vines had already begun to creep up the walls. It would decay in a terribly majestic way, but still, it almost looked like a lonely Petpet when one knew that its master no longer schemed within. Vira and Balthazar were clearly in an unhappy state being there, so the group elected to quickly move on. There was no reason to dawdle in front of a castle until they were all upset.

Soon, the trees grew far too thick for even Brynn's sword to clear alone. Thus, Vira hopped off of Balthazar's shoulders, and the towering blue Lupe moved to assist her. It took a few more minutes of slow, uncertain progress through the thicket, but in the end, Brynn and Balthazar's efforts paid off. They broke through the last wall of brush, and emerged very near the Gypsy Camp to the northeast of the central area. Skirting the dimly firelit edges of the camp (as neither Balthazar nor Vira had a particular liking for the gypsies), the group began to walk the complicated, stone-laid pathways.

With Vira and Balthazar's guidance, the group soon found themselves at the foot - Or rather, root - Of their destination. The Brain Tree still towered in its bizarre splendor, but now, it was clearly in an awful way. Every pulse of its immense brain caused cringes of pain on its face, and the absurd creature's branches occasionally shuddered as it sighed. It took a while before it took notice of the motley group before it. "_Have you come here,_" it said quietly, "_To go on a quest for me?_" The pain seemed to have it in an even more reserved state than normal. Vira fluttered up to look the Brain Tree in the eye, and explained the group's mission. For a while, the Brain Tree said nothing.

It turned out that it didn't have to. "All you youngsters are foolhardy," a familiarly crabby voice snapped from nearby, "But I think ya might just have a snowball's chance in hell." The greenfurred Zafara witch made her way around the tree, a wooden spoon still sizzling with an odd potion's residue. Edna went on to say, "I can get ya through my wards just fine, but it would be too dangerous to open 'em up to let ya out unless all of ya can cool that thing down. The Tree's not in a fit state to protect against what all lies back there." She scanned the group suspiciously. "S'pose those monsters are there because of the artifact that woke up, and started zapping the Tree here?" Vira gave a shrug, but Agent nodded her head in confirmation. "Alrighty then," Edna said. "If yer all set to go in there, I can send ya in!" She began to channel a spell around her spoon.

As none of the group spoke against it, Edna hurled the spell in their direction. To the Double Agent, it was as if she was spinning uncontrollably through space. She would get tugged in one direction, then the other, then many at once, and it felt like if it didn't stop soon, she was going to lose all common sense. Agent heard a scream, but couldn't tell if it was herself or someone else by the time she found herself lying facedown in the dirt. At that point, she did not feel in the mood to get up and look around. The reason for that sentiment was that she felt even worse than after Brynn and Hanso had put those soaked cloths to hers and Kayla's mouths to safely get them back to the hideout.

The blue Zafara felt like she had a rollicking tavern party inside of her head, maybe with a brawl to one side. Her stomach was churning, and the inside of her chest felt hot and under pressure of some kind. It sucked, basically. Then, Agent found herself flipped onto her back, and the glass mouth of a vial pressed to her lips. Unable to fight back, she was forced to allow the potion to flow down her throat. To her pleasant surprise, it had a cool, fruity flavor, and in no time, the concoction had restored to her a feeling of rightness. Eyes opened, she looked to who she had to thank: though, the redfurred face smiling down at her wasn't too much of a shock, in any case.

"I thought that'd work," Kayla said, putting the more than half-empty, sizeable glass flask into a leather satchel. "Kayla's Little Pick-Me-Up will cure just about everything!" She went on to explain that she had somehow been less badly affected by the transportation, and was able to remedy her own symptoms with the potion. Then, she went around and gave some to each of the other 'Pets, who were lying semi-conscious around her at the time. All of the group gave their thanks, until Vira elbowed Balthazar. He gave a huff, and grumbled his apologies for taking a swat at Kayla out of reflex. "It's not a problem," she said brightly. "It's actually a good thing that you're not easy to sneak up on, I think! That'll probably make you even more valuable on this heroic quest of ours!" Balthazar's grumblings turned almost bashful, at that.

Once these niceties were out of the way, the group peered around at their surroundings. The trees that now surrounded them were tones of black and gray, with branches that formed a number of thick arches above. It was unfortunate, but the trees were so thick and dense that Balthazar could only put shallow notches in their bark with his claws. Vira made an attempt to cast Frost, Scorch, even the two spells together on the stern trees, but still, it was in vain. No other choice was left: they had to walk the straight path, wide as it was, with no cover.

So, Brynn detached her shield from her back, and walked side-by-side with Balthazar to protect the group. Agent recognized the shield, and was certain the others knew of it, as well - Made of bronze, first, six layers of leather were affixed to the front. On the topmost layer was a masterfully painted gold sun, leaving little doubt as to its origin. This shield had been made by Jerdana herself, bound with a small portion of magic from each of the Twelve Heroes of Altador; even the Darkest Faerie contributed at the time, in the two to a layer process that had been devised.

This gave the shield all the defensive properties of Altador's city walls, if not more. A good thing, for out of nowhere, a searing teal light shone far ahead on the path. A screaming bolt of energy struck Brynn's shield head-on, causing a ring of twelve images to briefly flicker before the orange Kougra was flung through the air and back into Hanso.

Too frightened for his best friend's (and more, as the group all knew) life to speak, Hanso could only sigh with relief as Brynn stood tall once again.

"We'll not be stopping," she said. Determined, the group moved forward.


	10. Chapter 8

The group advanced steadily, and now that the two knew what to expect, Brynn and Balthazar were an effective guard against the searing bolts of light. Held before her, Brynn's shield had a way of ricocheting bolts off and through the trees. Not _into_ them, mind; where Balthazar and Vira could do little to no damage to the bark, these bolts carved straight through and disappeared on exit. As for the aforementioned towering Lupe, Balthazar's hide had to have been stronger than plate armor. The bolts exploded against him, but left only small singed places on his fur. Agent turned to Vira, hoping she could explain.

A look was all Vira needed to get talking. "Yeah," she began simply, "All the zaps from Faeries has made Balthy more and more resistant to spells like that." The mutated Acara smirked. "As a matter of fact, even my daggers aren't able to cut it." She got a good chuckle fit out of that lame little joke of hers. Agent decided to divert her attention to the rest of the group. A hand on Brynn's shoulder, Hanso was watching ahead with an unusually serious look upon his face; it seemed the gesture was to give both he and Brynn strength. As for Kayla, she had her wand in one hand and an ominous flask of simmering, pale blue liquid in the other. Face set, it was plain to see that she was ready for a fight. When the Zafara Double Agent noticed Vira ready, with her dagger in one hand and three or four Battle Bats in the other, it became apparent to her that everyone was prepared for combat but her.

So, retrieving her jack knife from where she'd hidden it up the other, undamaged side of her skirt, Agent steeled herself for whatever lay in wait. Indeed, it was a very short walk further before reaching a clearing, ringed by a grand total of ten pathways. Ahead of them, some kind of bizarre, twisted black pedestal had risen out of the ground. Just as the group realized it to be made of several upturned, twisted roots, their eyes were drawn to the object floating above it. The rhomboid artifact had eight triangular sides, and its brilliant, sky blue surface was covered in those familiar circuit-like designs that zipped and surged with power. It floated a good meter above the top of the pedestal; meanwhile, out to about four-fifths that distance extended an aura of snapping, crackling, whitish-blue light. No one was really sure how to go about grabbing the thing, and they didn't have time to ponder their options.

All around them, screeches and howls went up. Black, twisted creatures emerged from the other pathways encircling the clearing, murderous red eyes aglow with bloodlust. Some were low to the ground, and had a disturbing resemblance to Aishas, Kougras, Lupes and more; some glided like Korbats, some swung on the arching branches like Myncis, some slithered like Hissis. It didn't take too much thought to realize that these were all mockeries of 'Pets who had likely gathered around the artifact to try and return to normal. Yet even this was put to doubtful thought as the artifact's light fell on them: the 'flesh' of these creatures bore an uncanny resemblance to gnarled tree roots, and their teeth and claws looked more like very long, curved thorns.

If the group was confused before, the voice that rang out absolutely stunned them. "_You Come To Make Use Of My Power,_" a gentle, though greatly amplified male voice said. "_I Can Only Permit This If You Are Worthy. Only Those Of Great Might And Fortitude May Hold My Power In Their Hands, And Only Those Who Would Use This Power For The Sake Of Others May Keep Ahold Of It._" Each of the group felt a tugging at their minds. "_Head of Fyora's Guard, Brynneth. Master Thief, Hanso. Meridell's Alchemist, Kayla. Lady Adelaide von Greizbern. Vira. Balthazar. What Is It You Desire? What Do You Want More Than Anything In The Whole Of Creation? Is It For Selfish Greed? Is It For Selfless Kindness? Do Battle With My Guards, So That I May Know Your Hearts. En Garde!_" With that, the creatures sprung forward.

The group moved apart, and prepared to do battle. With Hanso distracting their numbers, the bite of Brynn's sword easily felled them. Close together, Vira and Balthazar were a deadly team. Meaty, furry fists bashing in the enemies' wooden faces, Balthazar sent a beast flying with each strike. Meanwhile, Vira's Dagger and Battle Bats were violently driving a pair of the beasts back, and she herself was alternating between Frost and Scorch to defeat others. When one tried to spring upon her, Vira lunged forward, twisting so that she was inverted with her legs around its neck. Using her wings to spin upright, she launched the Scorchio-like monster into the ground where its body cracked and splintered. With a shout of "Courtesy of the Haunted Woods, _bitch!_" Vira flit off to do battle elsewhere.

At the same time, Kayla was using her wand and potion together to attack the creatures. With the wand, she would guide a globule of liquid out, and launch it into the midst of the beasts. Upon impact with anything solid, a conflagration would go up and immolate the beasts. Like this, Kayla had felled at least a dozen monsters. Seeing a lull in their approach, the red Zafara turned to look at the Double Agent. There had been one name in the Artifact's role-call that she didn't recognize; could this "Lady Adelaide Greizbern" really be...?

There, she spotted Agent in combat. She had only taken down two monsters, but those two were covered in deep slashes, and clearly weren't getting up. Now, the faded blue Zafara was locked in combat with what looked like a Skeith. Kayla could now see why Agent had put a rip in her skirt, before: she was a blur of motion, her feet lost in a constant cloud of dust. It was like a gale had been kicked up around her, and only the flash of her jack knife could give any watching eye a way to follow her strikes.

As the Skeith crumpled, it was apparent to Kayla that were the Double Agent not so diligent about felling her enemies, she'd likely have a body count to match (or surpass!) her own. Yet seeing that she'd missed a Hissi lunging from above, Kayla sent an explosive spell right into the creature's eye. As its head went to pieces and the creature fell, Agent sent a small smile Kayla's way. Then, with a rapid movement, the faded blue Zafara sent a slashing shockwave right past her. The Kougra trying to flank Kayla was bisected easily.

In what felt like an hour, but couldn't have been more than ten minutes, the group had all of their foes defeated. The artifact's glow softened, as it floated lower. Its voice said warmly, "_You All Have Done So, So Well. I'm Glad It Was You That Found Me._" It floated over to land in Agent's hand; her jack knife long since sheathed and placed back on a holster under her skirt."_As You Already Know,_" the artifact continued,"_The Orb Was Able To Sow Life And Prosperity; I Can Alter Life, From Plants To Petpets, Generally Making Them Into Warriors; And The Cube Concentrates Magic, For More Purposes Than You Are Aware Of. I Can Only Tell You The Last Two Artifacts' Names: The Ring, And The Pyramid._" The group felt themselves comforted by the Artifact's words, somehow.

It grew warmer in the hands of the Zafara Double Agent, and warned softly, "_Beware. A Group Of Fiends Has Gathered Outside. I Can Seal My Power From Them, But Their Master Can Easily Undo That Seal._" The circuits of the artifact turned into a stormy gray, and as Agent ran her narrow fingers along them, she felt a seamless, flat surface. "_I Know You All Can Win,_" said the Artifact encouragingly, "_For You Have More Allies Than You Can Know. However, You Can Keep No Secrets From Each Other, If You Wish To Succeed._" The faded blue Zafara who held the Artifact knew who that statement was pointed at.

As she turned, the entire group was looking at her. They were mostly confused, but Kayla looked positively thrilled. "The von Greizbern Family," she breathed, "Brought their knowledge of alchemy and magic to Meridell, after a failed campaign to set up trade with the peoples of the Lost Desert." The young red Zafara's eyes were almost aglow. "They were known for their personal magic, the Light-Element Armor Alchemy. They could take everything from water to fire to oxygen in the air, and make it into 'a raiment that was shield and sword in one'." Kayla looked fit to burst, by now. "Are you really of _that_ von Greizbern Family, ma'am?"

With a sigh, the Zafara Double Agent gazed down at the Artifact. It seemed to give her the courage to respond. "Yes," she said so, so quietly, "That was my family. I am Adelaide von Greizbern, daughter and eldest child of Lord Aldebrand von Greizbern and Lady Chastity von Greizbern. Unfortunately, I am the last. In the months before the First War of Darigan and Meridell, assassins had claimed my uncles, aunts, and cousins. Only the central pillar of our family - My parents and their children - Were left by war's start.

"My father and mother," the faded blue Zafara continued in an even tone, "Went to war for our sakes. Together, they felled eight platoons of Darigan soldiers, before their wounds were too much to carry on fighting against the sheer numbers." Fur on her cheeks growing wet, she said finally, "It was a Darigan spy who found myself and my five siblings, locked in my room. I will never forget, he was a Techo whose movements were totally silent, and whose eyes were a horrible red. But when he spoke, he was an absolute gentleman, and never talked down to any of us. He led us to Illusen's Glade, and swore on his honor that he'd bring any other civillians he found to her." Brushing away a tear with one fingertip, Adelaide still was a figure of serenity.

She finished by saying, "I spent years perfecting my Alchemy Armor, and did odd jobs so as to pay for my siblings' tuition in Brightvale. Once my youngest sister's education was secure, I made a journey to the Citadel. I was able to find the spy who had saved me: aging as he was, he was a picture of health. It was surprisingly easy to convince him to teach me the arts of espionage, and I remember...My last mission under his guidance was to return to Meridell, alone, and blend back into their society. That man, Zeref, died earlier this year, at 73. I am so, so thankful for all he taught me, and that he could live to see my self-imposed mission to illude Kass's attempts to gather Meridell's tactics." At that, she fell silent. Running a thumb back and forth over the Artifact's surface, Adelaide kept her head down.

For a long, long while, no one spoke. Oddly enough, it was Hanso who stepped forward. As awkward as his attempt at consolation was, Hanso said, "I've not known many folks outside my family, the Thieves' Guild, and Brynn all my life, but I've seen how dangerous it is for your name to get out, sometimes. Seeing as how you've also got your siblings to worry about, you can believe me when I say: I'll protect your identity with my life, milady." He gave a bow that would normally have a crass air, but now, was quite respectful. Adelaide looked around.

The rest of the group smiled, and nodded in agreement. It was plain for her to see that she had found an odd, but trustworthy assortment of friends. With her own soft smile, pale blue eyes growing wet with tears, the hooded Zafara choked out her thanks.

But soon, the group heard distant cries. There was still much work to do.


	11. Chapter 9

The group found that Edna's wards had disappeared by the time they reached the back of the Brain Tree. Most of them could make their way out just fine, but Balthazar had to contort his body and squirm uncomfortably to get out, after which Brynn and Hanso had to work together to prize him all the way out. Vira got a good laugh at how Balthazar "went ass-over-teakettle" onto the dirt, but her laughter quickly stopped at the screaming nearby.

Hurrying around the Tree, the group found Edna hurling green bolts of energy at terrible creatures. Some resembled Ghost Pets, lit up with a hellish light and with fiery eyes, while most of them were nothing at all like Neopets in shape or visage. One, with leathery wings, a scorpion's tail, and a hideous face tried to grab Edna in his burly arms. However, a well-placed burst of Aura from Vira's body sent the fiend careening away, where a large globule of Kayla's combat potion was sent like a missile to explode against his face. Crumpling to the ground, it took another two or three rapid blasts from Edna's spoon to fell the creature.

All around, the Haunted Woods had collected itself for a battle. The Esophagor, as slow as its movements were, practically inhaled the largest of the fiends before spitting them so far that they probably died on impact with the rocky coast. Magax swooped in quickly, raining bolts of fiery green energy on a legion of weaker demons. Soon, he formed an axe and a sword to dual-wield, and began a swooping, slashing dance among their numbers. It wasn't long before Sophie and Bruno joined the fray; Sophie turned fiends into ugly little Petpetpets, and Bruno's ability to smash the fiends into submission and retreat had clearly impressed a certain burly blue Lupe.

Brynn's swordplay sent fiends falling left and right, whilst Hanso tripped others into the firing like of Edna's and Kayla's spells. At a loud _clang!_, Hanso spun to see with a horrified gaze that a gangly, warty claw had crushed Brynn's plumed silver helmet. Yet the demon's ropy waist was abruptly bifurcated by a familiar bright blade, and it fell to the side to reveal an incensed orange Kougra. "That," she growled dangerously, "Is a symbol of the Faerie Queen's Guard, of which I'm the Captain." Lesser fiends shuddered, as she turned on them. "You demons will learn to respect Neopets, _and_ the Faeries." With a single lunge, six minor fiends parted ways with their heads as Brynn swung her knightsword.

Now, the blade truly seemed to be glowing, and the runes were pulsing brilliantly. Every drop of fell blood seemed to be escaping its radiance, as the hues of ochre and rust-red and murky brown were flowing off without a trace. Watching pensively, Hanso and Balthazar stood side-by-side. Then, the two turned to look at Vira. Said mutated Acara swooped in towards a large demon that seemed to be a worm of wet clay. With a furious "_Wuuuuu-tatatatatatatata__**tah!**_", Vira unleashed a storm of kicks from one leg into the creature's face. It gurgled piteously, before crumbling to the side.

Hanso said idly, "Well, looks like that girl's got some furious feet. I wouldn't think she could kick like that without a skirt malfunction. That must take a lot of finesse." Balthazar merely gave a grunt in acknowledgement. In the awkard silence, Hanso punted a tiny demon into the trees; it squealed all the way up until the dull _thud_. "Brynn's only gotten better with a sword," the Ixi thief said lamely. Brynn was now barely visible behind the bright arcs left by her furious slashes, and by the dark blood splattering. "Well," he said to Balthazar, "Suppose we ought to make ourselves useful?" Said blue Lupe had just grappled a sickly green, blubbery, cycloptic fiend to the ground, and was rapidly punching its face. Hanso looked around, then spotted the Double - No; Adelaide, rapidly slashing at the demons.

Three huge, horned fiends had tried to gang up on her, apparently assuming her jack knife and thin frame would make her the weakest of the group. They apparently couldn't detect the Artifact, now hidden in the faded blue Zafara's satchel, as they made no attempts to grab for it; futile a gesture as it would have been. Adelaide was sending chunks of earth flying in every direction, as she weaved between sluggish blows and fiercely slashed with her small blade. If ever Hanso had seen someone bring the phrase 'death to a thousand cuts to life,' it was happening before his eyes: tiny, shallow cuts multiplied, and they grew deeper, until in an instant, dirty, sludge-like brown blood ran in a cascade. As Adelaide came to a stop, faintly panting, and the demons all crumpled to the ground, Hanso began to get an idea. He gazed up at the fiery, eye-like portal from which the otherworldy forces descended, and ran up to the hooded woman; picking his way past the huge corpses.

While the others took to battle once more, Hanso whispered his idea to the faded blue Zafara. "In my honest opinion," she said calmly, "It's risky, would need more time to set up properly than we have on our hands, and in all, is downright harebrained." She nodded, then. "I'll help you prepare." Grin widening, Hanso took out a number of ropes and nets, and began climbing into the nearby trees to tug their branches down. Whilst Adelaide held them down, the Ixi thief would roll a large stone into the net; tie one end to something sturdy on the ground; and the process was continued. By the end, around eight trees were aimed in a semicircle towards the portal in the sky.

Thinking of something, Adelaide sent a flurry of slashing airwaves to strip all but the one, secured branch from each of the trees. Then, she waited as Hanso watched the portal. "Steady," he breathed. There was something big coming, and the portal was rippling dangerously. "Steeeaaadyyy..." The horns had broken through, and a face with five eyes and three mouths was breaking through. "_Fire!_" One shockwave from Adelaide's blade severed each rope almost at the same time.

With an almighty twang, each of the trees snapped upward, and the rocks were slung high overhead. They shattered explosively on impact with the portal's edge, causing a horrendous sound like nails on a thousand chalkboards. Then, the portal crackled closed - Leaving the dumbstruck head of the enormous fiend to fall to the ground. Its horns stuck it upside-down, before it slowly began to disintegrate. The demons all watched on, stunned.

Huddling together, the fiends prepared to make their final stand. They melded together, and rose up as some horrid amalgam. Edna and Magax had coraled many inhabitants to safety, leaving just the group of six to face the beast. Then, there was a roar from above.

There was a terrific burst of sound and dirt, and a familiar black-and-pale bluefurred fellow rose up. Adelaide went to say something to Graszorg, but with a wild look down at her, he gently nudged her to the rest of the group with the back of his hand.

As the gigantic mutant Kyrii (at least a head taller than Balthazar) snarled and frothed at his opponent, only Hanso could manage to speak through the shock:

"_Someone_ must drink a lot of milk," he said lamely.

Brynn put a weak elbow to his ribs.


End file.
